


One

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Smut, because apparently i can't actually write it, but have some smutty emotional stuff instead, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl knows what she wants to do when she stays over at Sheena's place tonight.





	

This wasn’t the first time Sheena had brought Pearl to her house. It wasn’t even the first time Pearl was staying the night, but Sheena was nervous nonetheless. Pearl had insisted on making dinner, despite the fact that she would not be eating, and that had sat and talked for nearly two hours. Then they had curled up on the couch and watched one of the sappy romantic movies that Pearl apparently loved. It was while she was brushing her teeth and preparing for bed that her nerves had set in. She could hear Pearl moving around, probably turning down the bedding and fluffing the pillows. She put her hands on the sink counter, looking into the mirror. “Come on Sheena, get it together.”

Her mind drifted back to the end of the movie, while Pearl had been curled into her side looking up at her. The beautiful, soft smile she had worn. The kiss, that had gotten more heated than most of their kisses. Normally Pearl was restrained, but that kiss still made her weak in the knees when she thought of it.

She took one last, deep breath and opened the door, walking the few steps down the hall and into her bedroom. She had been wrong about what Pearl was doing. She was perched on the end of the bed, a light pink silken bathrobe wrapped around her figure. Sheena blinked. Pearl’s smile had a nervous twinge to it as she stood and walked over, looking up at Sheena. 

“Where did you get that?” It was the only thing Sheena could think to say. It was like something out of a movie, almost.

Pearl’s face flushed blue. “Amethyst had it lying around and I…borrowed it. For tonight.” She crossed one hand over her chest, rubbing her other arm. Again, she smiled, but it wasn’t entirely stable. 

Sheena put her hand on Pearl’s cheek, something she had found Pearl loved, and shook her head. “What’s wrong?”

Now Pearl frowned. “Nothing.” Again, that smile jumped back. Sheena took Pearl’s hand, leading her to the bed and sitting. Her careful watch saw Pearl take a deep breath. She put her hand on Pearl’s leg, trying to get the gem to look at her. Slowly, Pearl turned her head away from Sheena, looking down at the floor. “I want…” her face flushed a deep blue. “I want to fuse with you.”

It took Sheena a moment to understand what Pearl was saying, but once she did, her face flushed red as well. She smiled, her hand moving from Pearl’s leg to her head, stroking her hair. “Hey, c’mon, look at me.” Slowly Pearl looked at her. “You were so casual about it before, what happened?”

Pearl shrugged. “I thought about it. The implications.” She looked up at Sheena, meeting her eyes. She smiled, this one not as shaky as the others had been. “I thought of what it means for humans, and…” She paused, moving closer to Sheena. She lowered her voice, the words coming out as just a whisper. “And I thought of what it could mean for us.” She pushed herself up slightly, closing her eyes. 

Sheena leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Pearl, pulling her closer. After a moment, she pulled away, breathing heavily. She smiled at Pearl, laughing a little. “Okay.” Pearl leaned in for another kiss, but Sheena held her back. “Wait, listen.” Pearl’s smile fell a little, but she stopped. “This is important. If, at any point in time, you don’t want to do this anymore, you just say it, okay. For any reason.” Pearl nodded. “Okay. So, you’re sure?” 

“Yes.” Pearl waited until Sheena had relaxed her hold a little before moving again. She kept her eyes on Sheena’s as she crawled into her lap. “I’m very sure.”

Sheena put her hands on either side of Pearl’s face, slowly drawing her into a kiss. She felt Pearl’s hands travel their familiar path along her neck and into her hair. Instead of mussing up her hair, Pearl’s hands traveled downward, caressing Sheena’s back. Pearl pulled away from Sheena, gently pushing her down so that she was laying on the bed. Sheena felt Pearl’s slight weight resting on her hips and looked at her, smiling. “Someone’s assertive.”

The comment cause Pearl to turn blue again, and Sheena giggled. She stopped when Pearl captured her lips, instead choosing to run her hands along Pearl’s side, the silken material of the robe completely different than that of Pearl’s usual clothing. Pearl moved, kissing along Sheena’s jaw line and down onto her neck, following her collar bone. She moved slowly, and Sheena knew she would need to wear extra makeup when she went to work the next day. 

She was surprised when she felt a hand on her stomach. It was careful, slowly sliding downward and reaching the hem of her shirt. A pause, and Pearl looked up at her. “Can we take this off?” Sheena just nodded, sitting up and allowing Pearl to pull her shirt over her head. It was dropped to the floor, Pearl leaning back in, leaving a trail of small red marks along Sheena’s collarbone. Her hand ghosted up Sheena’s side, and she took a breast in her hand. Slowly, Sheena laid back again, her breathing becoming heavier. She took in the moments, enjoying the feeling of Pearl, and then there was a finger, tracing the line of pajama shorts. Sheena laughed, reaching down and pulling the hand into hers. 

Sheena put her hand on the robe, tugging it slightly. “Why don’t you take this off?” she suggested.

Again Pearl paused, sitting up slowly. She licked her lips and nodded. “Okay.” She reached for the belt, pulling it away, and let the robe slip over she shoulders and fall to the floor. Sheena had expected Pearl to be in her usual attire under the robe, but instead she was in…nothing. She stood, the move effectively closing the distance, and touched the bare skin of Pearl’s small waist. Pearl watched as Sheena looked at her, stood still as gentle fingers traced over her hipbones. Her hand traveled back up to Pearl’s waist, the other going to Pearl’s cheek. She leaned down, kissing Pearl, the hand on her waist pulling her closer. The hand that had been on her cheek drifted down her back slowly. Her other hand joined her as she lifted Pearl up, holding to her thights as Pearl wrapped her legs around Sheena’s waist.

Sheena pulled away from the kiss and turned crawling to the middle of the bed on her knees before placing Pearl down. Pearl’s own breathing was heavy as she looked up at Sheena, who wasted no time in giving Pearl the same treatment she had received. She reached out, finding one of Pearl’s hands and holding to it as she moved away from Pearl’s neck and down, between her breasts. 

Her free hand found the soft mound of flesh, slowly massaging it. Pearl squeaked, causing Sheena to chuckle. “You’re so cute,” she mumbled against Pearl’s stomach. She took care to see how many different sounds she could get out of Pearl as she inched lower and lower. She stopped just short of Pearl’s apex, looking up to meet her eyes. Pearl squeezed the hand Sheena was holding, looking down at her, and Sheena leaned in. She pulled her hands to her, using them to lift Pearl slightly. She kissed Pearl’s inner thigh, slowly moving upward.

She felt Pearl’s hand on her head and smiled. “Sheena, wait.” She stopped, releasing Pearl and backing away some. Pearl pulled away, not meeting Sheena’s gaze. “I can’t.” She pulled her knees to her chest, wraping her arms around her legs. A light flashed, and Pearl laid her head on her knees. Another flash and she was back in her clothing. 

Sheena grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head as quickly as she could. “Hey.” She nudged Pearl, who just replied with a sniff. She reached down and picked Pearl up, sitting on the bed with Pearl across her lap. “Pearl, what’s wrong?”

Pearl looked up at her, tears running down her cheeks. “I wanted to. I did my research. I was so ready.” Her hand played with the collar of Sheena’s shirt. “I liked it, too, at first. The kissing and…I’m sorry.” She pressed her head into Sheena’s shoulder, releasing a long breath. 

“There isn’t anything to be sorry for.” Sheena stroked Pearl’s cheek, shaking her head. 

Pearl turned her head slightly to finish talking. “I wanted to share this with you. Something to utterly human. And I can’t even do that.”

Sheena sighed. “Oh, my shining star.” She wrapped her hands around Pearl, holding her close. “You have it wrong. Maybe this is human, but there are humans who don’t want to do this. Sex isn’t the goal of a relationship, it’s a possible part.” Sheena looked down, catching Pearl’s eye. “It can be fun, when everyone involved is enjoying themselves.”

“You like it.” Pearl sniffed again. “I’m sorry. I can do better. Let’s—“

“No!” Sheena was forceful, causing Pearl to jerk away. “I won’t, not right now. I need you to understand. I love you. Sex has never been part of the equation of my love. It’s fun, sure, but it’s been months. I will live. I can make my own choices and take care of myself if I need to.” Her expression softened, and she moved one hand to cup Pearl’s cheek. “The important thing is that I’m spending time with you. If it’s this,” she said, gesturing to the bed, “or sitting on the beach, or just…anything I do with you, okay.” Her thumb stroked just under Pearl’s eye, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen. “I would have been just as happy cuddling and going to sleep.”

By now, she should have expected it, but she was always surprised when Pearl launched into a hug. The angles were awkward, since Pearl was practically laying diagonally across her, clinging to her neck, but she didn’t mind. “I don’t deserve you,” she said.

“You deserved the universe.” Sheena stroked her hair for a moment, waiting unitl Pearl pulled away. “Are you okay now?” Pearl gave her a small smile and nodded. “Okay. What do you want to do?” Pearl shrugged and Sheena sighed. “Come on, you say it, we’ll do it.”

Pearl swallowed. “Could we just lay down, together?”

Sheena smiled. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

They climbed off the bed, turning down the blankets and situating the bed, before sliding between the sheets. Pearl looked over to Sheena, a better smile on her face. “Goodnight, my heart.”

Sheena giggled, wrapping an arm around Pearl. “Goodnight, my star.” She looked at Pearl, letting her mind wonder as she played with her girlfriend’s hair. She knew it couldn’t’ have been too long, but she was surprised when Pearl fell asleep before her. That had never happened anytime she had stayed the night. With a smile and a kiss to Pearl’s pearl, Sheena closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, not exactly what I thought I'd be doing when I sat down to write it out, but I really liked the idea of this, and I hope you guys do too! Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
